


Captain Hook's Heart

by totheendoftheworldortime79



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After retrieving Killian's heart, Emma ensures it can never be taken again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Hook's Heart

Emma noticed two things when she woke up. First, there was something very _warm_ pressed up against her back. And not just her back; it felt like she was surrounded in a cocoon of warmth, which was nice considering how chilly it was in the room. In the haze of only being half awake, the warmth nearly lulled her back to sleep. But the second thing called her back to wakefulness, as her muscles protested and twinged.

She groaned softly as it all came back to her; bringing Killian home with her, the celebratory glasses of wine, the quiet private dance. Culminating in them  _finally_ taking the plunge and giving in to the attraction that had connected them from the start.

And it had been good.  _Really_ good. Not that she'd ever doubted him. A man  _that_ sexy had to know what he was doing.

A lifetime ago should would have kicked him out of her bed right after, fallen asleep alone. But last night, she'd shyly asked him to stay and he'd looked at her like she hung the blessed moon and stars.

She wasn't sure who's fallen asleep first, but she knew they hadn't been this close. Killian was practically draped over her, his blunted forearm tight around her middle, his breath on her neck. Emma found she didn't mind it; she could feel the steady thump of his heart against her back, which soothed her.

She'd nearly lost him; it wasn't something she was likely to forget any time soon.

Emma tried to go back to sleep, to no avail. She just wasn't used to waking up with a man in her bed. Especially this one, who meant so much to her.

Killian shifted behind her, nose burrowing into her air, breathing her in. “Morning, love,” he mumbled, his accent thick with sleep.

“Hey,” Emma replied softly.

She could almost feel his smile against her skin. “Are you always this talkative in the morning, Swan?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?”

A feather light kiss branded her bare shoulder. “You know I would.”

Emma traced random patterns on his forearm. “Actually so would I.”

“Swan...”

Emma rolled over in his arms; he took her breath away, blue eyes still a bit sleepy and unfocused, hair a mess, and still painfully handsome all the same. “I've not...good at this, Killian,” she explained. “I've hardly ever done it. And you're the first who's, you know,  _spent the night_ .”

He couldn't have been more stunned if her hair had spontaneously turned purple. “But Emma...”

She knew what he was going to say before he even got the words out. “I had Henry in New York. No one ever spent the night. It didn't feel right.” She wouldn't say his name, the lying bastard. She wouldn't hurt Killian like that. Henry wasn't here now, but this was different.  _Killian_ was different.

Killian swallowed and nodded. “I have to admit to being a bit out of practice as well, lass. But I do know I loved waking up holding you.”

Emma gave him a tiny smile. “I did too.”

“So where does that leave us?”

“Let's just roll with it for now, okay?” She wasn't quite ready to say ' _move in with me_ ' or anything like that, especially not without talking to Henry first. But she knew it would happen and probably soon. She knew Killian wasn't going to go anywhere, so they had time. She leaned in and kissed him, gently, sweetly, and he responded, pulling her closer, molding her body to his. God, did he know how to kiss. She swore she could simply spend all day just kissing him.

“Swan, if you keep that up, I'm going to have you again,” Killian warned, nipping at her lips.

Emma felt her body hum in anticipation. She ran her hand over the muscles of his biceps and shoulder, until she was cupping his face. “Not really seeing the problem here,” she replied with a smirk. Yeah, she was a bit sore, but she couldn't deny wanting him again. 

Killian growled low in his throat, sending shivers down her spine. She squealed as he rolled them over, pinning her to the bed with his weight. Emma's laugh quickly melted into a moan as she felt the evidence of his desire pressing into her hip.

“Do you feel what you do to me, Swan?” Killian whispered in her ear. He kissed the spot just below it that made her writhe; she gasped as heat pooled in her stomach. Killian threw the heavy blanket off as he kissed along her collar, his scruff scratching her skin.

Emma hitched her leg up over his hip, grinding her core against his hard cock. She knew exactly what he could do to her, how amazing her felt inside her and she wanted him. “God, please. Tease later.”

Killian grinned at her. “That a promise, love?”

She really wasn't leaving the bed today, was she? “Yes! Just get on with it.”

Killian cursed, rolling his hips back before driving forward. He kissed her hard, swallowing her moan as he filled her. She didn't think she'd ever get over just how fucking  _good_ he felt; she could feel every inch of him and she didn't want him to stop. She locked her ankles behind his back and he slipped even deeper, making them both groan.

“Fuck, just like that,” Emma breathed, holding him close. “Feels so good.”

Killian's brow furrowed in concentration as he rocked into her, his sharp thrusts hitting her perfectly. In moments, she was trembling in his arms, back arching as she came. Killian buried his face in her neck as he followed, hips rutting until he was spent.

Emma unlocked her ankles but neither of them moved. She stroked his back idly, kissing his temple as she tried to get her breathing under control. Good lord, if this was how it was always going to be then Storybrooke was in trouble.

Its Sheriff was never going to want to leave her bed.

Finally, Killian rolled off her and she felt the loss instantly. He tried to pull her with him, but she shook her head. “I'll be back in a minute,” she said, squeezing his hand. Emma forced herself to get up, standing on slightly wobbly legs. She heard Killian chuckle from behind her. “Shut up.” She managed to get to the bathroom, where she used the facilities and cleaned herself up. When she looked in the mirror, she was taken aback. Her hair was a wreck, her lips kiss swollen. There was at least one hickey on her collar. But above all else, she looked  _happy._

And why shouldn't she be? She had her family, her son, a man who adored her. And that was all with _out_ the incredible sex she'd just started having.

Emma jumped about a foot in the air when the door opened and Killian's arms came around her. “Jesus, Killian! You scared the shit out of me!”

He just laughed. He rested his chin on her shoulder, grinning broadly at her. “I missed you.”

Emma had to suppress an eyeroll. Stupid,  _besotted_ pirate. “I told you I'd be right back.”

“I still missed you.”

Emma found herself returning his smile. When was the last time someone  _missed_ her? She couldn't remember. “I was only a few feet away. Patience is a virtue?”

“Is it too much?” he asked, a frown marring his features.

“No!” she said hurriedly. “I'm just not...used to it, is all. You're fine, I promise.” She gave him a happy grin. “Although, I have to say, I never pegged Captain Hook to be a cuddler.”

Killian looked affronted. “I am not!”

“Then what do you call this?”

“I call it holding the woman I love more than my own life.”

Emma so was not  _that_ person, the kind swayed by flowery speeches and such, but damn if Killian didn't make them sound good. And she knew he meant it too.  _That_ was what got her, the sincerity. Words were cheap, but Killian always backed them up with actions. He was there for her, supported her,  _loved_ her, even when she'd been nasty to him.

Thank god she'd come to her senses.

“Well, in this world, buddy, we call this cuddling.” Killian still huffed behind her and Emma took pity on him. “Come on, let's get some breakfast and we'll watch some movies on my iPad.”

“I only understood about half of that, Swan, but sure.” He kissed her shoulder again and released her. 

“Put some clothes on!” she hollered as he left the bathroom. A few minutes later—donning his shirt, only half buttoned—Emma joined him in the kitchen, pleased to see he'd at least _partially_ heeded her. He was wearing some flannel boxer shorts that Emma recognized as hers. They looked way better on him.

Some coffee, a bowl of cereal and a banana later, they returned to her bed, Emma reaching for her iPad. Killian watched her avidly as she moved her finger over the touch screen, pulling up her cloud.

“I've got almost all the Disney movies on here,” she said, swiping through her catalog. “Want to see how this world sees my parents?” She'd ease him into it before springing _his_ counterpart on him. Emma propped up the device and settled into Killian's arms.

“Who's cuddling now, Swan?” he teased, kissing her hair.

“You're warm,” she said without embarrassment. “Now hush and watch.”

They spent the rest of the morning like that, watching Disney movies. Sometimes they lost the thread as they got caught up in kissing, but it didn't matter. They were finishing  _Sleeping Beauty_ when Emma saw Killian frowning.

“What is it?”

“I took Aurora's heart.”

Emma blinked. Of all the things she expected him to say, none of them were  _that_ . “Yeah, you did.” She cupped his cheek and forced him to look at her. “You also got it back.”

“I shouldn't have taken it in the first place.” He still looked ashamed.

“Hey, you're not that person anymore, Killian. I know that.”

“I attacked the fairies, Swan.”

“Because Gold _made_ you. You helped me save Henry. You _came back for me_. You fought at my side against the Wicked Witch. You stopped me from screwing up even more stuff in the past.” He still didn't look convinced. “You were willing to give up your own life to make sure the rest of us were safe.” His brows shot up in surprise. “Yeah, Belle told me about that. Whether you see it or not, you've _changed_. You're not that guy you punched in the face on the _Jolly Roger_. You're a good man and I love you, okay?”

“You give me far more credit than I deserve, love.” But he graced her with just the tiniest smile.

“You're not the only one who knows what it's like to do things you regret, Killian.” Her transgressions weren't nearly as large as his, but she did understand. And just like he helped her accept herself, she'd help him. It was the least she could do.

She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “One day at a time, okay?” He nodded. “And speaking of hearts, there's something I've been meaning to ask you.”

“Yes, love?”

Emma shifted, feeling a bit nervous. She didn't want to hurt him accidentally and she still didn't have full control over her powers. “Um, well, there's this...spell. Regina did it on Henry after Neverland. So no one could take his heart again?”

“And you wish to do such a spell on my heart?”

“Well, yeah. I don't believe for a second that Gold's just going to leave us alone. Do you?”

Killian's lip curled. “No, I don't. I won't let him hurt you, Swan. Or Henry. His quarrel is with me.”

Emma shook her head. “It's with both of us now. We're a team, right?”

His hand tightened in hers. “Aye.”

“Then let me do this. It'll one less thing for us to worry about.” There were other ways that Gold could get to them, but this was the one that kept her awake. Seeing his heart in Gold's hand.

“Very well, lass.”

Emma shifted on the bed so that she was facing him. “Um, hold still, I guess? I don't think it will hurt, but better safe than sorry.”

“I trust you, Emma.”

She gave him a flickering smile, then looked down at his chest. She rested her hands over his heart; she could feel the thump under her fingers.  _Keep this safe_ , she thought as she focused on the spell Regina had given her. There was a white light where she touched him, a brief flash and it was over. “All done.”

Killian smiled at her. “Do you think it worked?”

“Well, we could always get Regina to try and take it out.”

“No, no, that won't be necessary. Bloody well stings.”

“I remember it not being the most pleasant feeling in the world.”

“Yeah, but you have built in immunity, Swan.” His hand rested over _her_ heart. “That was quite the sight, by the way.”

Emma looked away. “That scared the hell out of me.”

“But you've adapted. It's a part of you, love.”

“Yeah, I know that _now_. It was still scary. Still is sometimes. I don't even really know how much power I have.”

“Enough to get my heart back from the sodding Crocodile. I can't thank you enough for that.”

“He had something that belongs to me. I had to get it back.”

Killian surprised her by pulling her into his lap and kissing her senseless. “I love you so bloody much, Emma.”

“I know.” She smiled as her eyes flickered back to the iPad. “Ready to see _your_ movie?”

“If I must,” he said, like it was some great burden.

“Oh, I think you'll like it.” She gave him one final peck before switching it on. Within ten minutes she had a very indignant pirate on her hands, which only made her laugh. By the time Wendy and the Lost Boys were captured, Emma had him thoroughly distracted with kisses and soft touches. 

Captain Hook was hers and nothing was going to take him—or his heart—away from her again.


End file.
